deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tomahawk23/Wolverine Vs. Alex Mercer
A Battle of Durability! A Battle of Strength! A Battle of two brutal and ruthless fighters! Wolverine, the 200 year old mutant with adamantium bones and claws who has bloodied and guted his way through a thousand battlefields! Vs. Alex Mercer! The man who set the Blacklight virus loose on Manhattan and has consumed and killed thousands! Both warriors have incredible healing factors and weapons coming from their own bodies, both have killed thousands, but who will win?! WHO IS DEADLIEST?!?! Wolverine (James "Logan" Howlett) Wolverine was born a mutant sometime in the 1880's in Canada. Long story short Logan joined the Canadian military when WW1 began and was assigned to the special Canadian military unit known as the "Devil's Brigade". Logan's commanding officer was super-humanly strong man named Silas Burr. Burr committed several war crimes throughout the war, even burning down a school house full of kids. During the war he would be convicted for his war crimes. After being sentenced to death for his war crimes, Burr was rescued from the court house by Creed and brought to a facility. Logan would continue to see heavy action in the war. Skip to WW2. Logan rejoined the Devil's Brigade when WW2 started. During WW2 he served alongside Captain America and Nick Fury. After WW2 Wolverine would go to Japan and be trained by Samurai. After that Wolverine would become a mercenary. Quickly becoming one of the best and most sought after free agents on the market. By 1961, Logan, known as Wolverine now, joined the Weapon X Project, part of the Weapon Plus Program which had been created to fight the mutant menace. Nevertheless, Weapon X only used mutants as superhuman operatives on international tasks. He was then placed on the Black Ops squad run by the CIA, called Team X , with Sabretooth and Silver Fox (it's unknown if they remembered their past history at this point), Christoph Nord John Wraith and Mastodon. During this time, Logan and the others received memory implants via staged scenarios, telephatic manipulation by Aldo Ferro, and other technology. Weapon X also duplicated Wolverine's healing factor and implanted it in Team X, slowing their aging processes. In 1963 Silver Fox betrayed Wolverine and Sabretooth to enemy soldiers, and she fled Weapon X. By 1972, Wolverine joined Department K, a secret Canadian Defense Ministry branch with ties to Weapon X. Based in Ottawa, he partnered with Neil Langram and worked with Nick Fury, now a high-ranking CIA agent, and with Richard Parker, Mary Fitzpatrick. Years later, Langram was sought as an operative by the Hellfire Club but he refused, and he was then slain by Sabretooth, hired as a mercenary. Wolverine and Carol Danvers Carol Danvers, a young US spy, investigated and confronted Sabretooth at the Club's Canadian facility. Sabretooth told Wolverine details of the Club's intent to guide a war between mutants and humans. Sabretooth then bombed the facility, but he, Wolverine and Danvers survived. A troubled Wolverine turned to drugs and alcohol, and he was dismissed from Department K after accidentally shooting a fellow agent. Disgusted with himself, he planned to lose himself in the Yukon. Long story short Wolverine would later join the X-men, fight the Hulk, join the Avengers, fight in the Secret Invasion, Civil War, and pretty much every major marvel event and every event involving the X-men plus a bunch of solo stuff and has gone up against most every villain in the marvel universe. Powers and Abilities: *'Adamantium Skeleton:' Possibly one of Wolverine's most well known powers, Wolverine's entire skeleton is made out of adamantium. Adamantium is the fictional alloy in the Marvel universe that is virtually indestructable. It is capable of surviving a Ballistic Missile with no damage what so ever. Multiple attacks from god like beings such as Thor have been known to maniptulate it, this would likely require multiple hits. Other then that it is completely indestructable. *'Adamantium Bone Claws:' Being part of his skeleton, Wolverine's bone claws are made out of adamantium. Adamantium is capable of cutting through virtually any and everything. Adamantium is even capable of easily piercing the Hulk's skin. *'Healing Factor:' Wolverine is able to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue within seconds. He has been able to easily survive multiple gun shot wounds, shotgun blasts to the face, having his entire body burned, and missing eyes within seconds. He is able to have entire organs torn from his body and keep on fighting, regenerating them completely within minutes. If he is to loose a limb (very unlikely due to the adamantium) then he will regenerate it within days. He cannot reattach limbs however. Adamantium plays a crucial role in Wolverine's durability. While his healing factor is more then enough to keep him in the game against most opponents, his adamantium plays a crucial role against much stronger opponents such as the Hulk. It will be a crucial factor against Mercer. This is because Mercer could cut him in half, or any part of his body off. If Mercer were to successfully do this, he could kill Wolverine without a doubt. With his adamantium however, this would be much harder. All parts of his body would be protected to being cut in half. *'Superhuman Strength:' Wolverine is able to lift up to 2 tons. *'Superhuman Acute Senses:' Wolverine has senses similar to that of several animals. Such as the ability to see far greater distances with perfect clairty then an ordinary human, some level of clarity in total darkness, enhanced hearing allowing him to detect sounds at far greater distances then an ordinary human could. He could hear a tear drop in another room with thick walls. He is also able to recordnize people and objects solely by sent. Even if they are hidden or disguised. he can track a target my scent even in extreme weather. He is also able to detect some lies due to one's change in chemical scent as a direct result. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Wolverine's healing factor grants him high immunity against lactic acid and other fatigue toxins. Wolverine was able to fight Omega Red for 24 hours despite taking heavy damage from his death spores which suck life away. He is also able to hold his breath underwater for 6 minutes. *'Superhuman Agility:' Wolverine is capable of jumping extremely high and/or several yards. He is also able to doding bullets. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Wolverine's reflexes are strong enough to dodge bullets. Wolverine_Weapon_X_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg|Wolverine shows off his adamantium bone claws Logan's healing factor.jpg|Wolverine's healing factor and adamantium bones keep him alive tracking.jpg|Using his tracking abilities in WW@.jpg|Battling the Germans in WW2 loga.jpg|Vs. the Hulk the best at what he does.jpg|The best at what he does inde.jpg FileWolverine_Vol_3_62_page_-_James_Howlett_(Earth-616).jpg|Wolverine and Mystique in 1921 FileJames_Howlett_(Earth-616)_0017.jpg|Training as a Samurai FileFileJames_Howlett_(Earth-616)_0005.jpg|Wolverine breaks free at Weapon X Vs Sabertooth.jpg|Battling Sabertooth, his arch Nemesis. ]] Alex Mercer Alex Mercer was a biological engineer who was hired by Gentek, a biochemical company, because of his skill in genetics. He became the chief of the Blacklight project. The project's goal was to engineer weaponized viruses to help the government. Through the group's work, they were able to create a Blacklight virus that has the capability to replicate the living cells of another organism. Blackwatch, a viral-containment special-forces group, tried to muzzle Gentek employees and launched a purge upon scientists working for the biochemical company. Mercer was one of those scientists. He tried to flee but was caught by Blackwatch. Out of anger, he smashed a vial of Blacklight virus onto the ground, starting a biological outbreak that spread throughout Manhattan. Blackwatch operatives shot Alex to death and left his body. The virus enveloped Mercer's body reviving him and granting him supernatural powers, but left him with amnesia. He then tried to find out what happened. Mercer is able to consume people. By consuming them he gains all of their memories and skills. If he is badly damaged, this will increase him healing. In his quest to find out what happened, Mercer directly killed and consumed well over 5 thousand people and got many more indirectly killed. Mercer would be ultimately killed when a Marine who fought to control New York gained Mercer's powers and consumed him in a great clash between the two. Powers and Abilities: *'Consume:' Alex is able to consume anyone. Thus allowing him to shapeshift into them and gain their memories and skills. This allows him to have any skill they have and all of their experience. It also allows him to heal much quicker. This is only useful if he is extremely wounded to the point where healing is dangerously slowed down. *'Shapeshifting:' Alex is able to shapeshift into anyone he consumes. *'Glide and Air Dash: '''Alex is able to glide long distances. If he falls, he can dash himself further in the air and then glide again. Only for a shorter period of time. Alex should be able to air dash and then glide 2 or 3 times during a flight, only he will be able to glide for a shorter period of time after each air dash. *'Wall Running:' Alex is fully capable of running at full speed on any surface. *'Superhuman Strength:' Alex is able to easily lift up and throw an M1 Abrams Tank which weighs 60.4 long tons. *'Superhuman Endurance and Healing Factor:' Mercer's endurance far exceeds that of a human's by leaps and bounds. His body no longer possesses weak bones or vital organs, rendering him immune to otherwise debilitating injury. This biological change allows him to survive falls from any height completely unharmed. Bullets of any caliber will pass through his body, causing very little damage that heals instantly. He can withstand direct hits from rockets, hellfire missiles and tank shells, which cause only moderate damage. The superhumanly strong blows of the various type of Hunters and super soldiers cause the most damage of any type of attack. His superhuman stamina allows him to be physically active at all times without tire. Alex was able to regenerate within minutes of a nuclear explosion through pilesof biomass. If he is somehow badly wounded, Alex may consume someone and heal even faster. *'Superhuman Speed:' Alex is able to run far faster then an average human. I estimate 30 MPH, maybe more. * '''Superhuman Agility': He can perform amazing parkour feats such as flips and rolls and maneuvers over and around vehicles and debris with little trouble. His leg strength allows him to leap nearly ten stories into the air. *'Superhuman Senses:' Alex's vision and hearing is enhanced, allowing him to see beyond the visible spectrum and hear across great distances even with physical insulation. He has thermal vision which allows him to locate heat signatures, and infected vision which can detect large concentrations of the virus and tap into the hive mind itself. *'Blade:' Blade is an extremely big and powerful cutting tool. It is able to easily rip through tanks. It can also be moved very quickly and is extremely efficient at taking out Hunters. *'Claws:' This ability is primarily effective against people. This gives Alex four razor sharp claws that can easily slice and dice through people. Alex is also able to stab these into the ground, and make massive spikes come up from under it wherever he wants. These spikes are capable of destroying tanks. *'Hammerfists:' Hammerfists are primarily anti-vehicle. Unfortunately, Hammerfists are slow and inaccurate but allow Alex to deal an incredible amount of damage. *'Musclemass:' Musclemass acts as a strength augmentation to Alex Mercer's arms. It greatly increases close combat damage and the distance debris can be thrown to deal with distant enemies. It is however ineffective against vehicles. Compared to his other weapons that is. *'Whipfist:'The Whipfist is a thin, flexible, blade-edged arm that can be used to attack at extreme range, or whip through entire crowds of enemies. This also allows Alex to grab anything he may need at a range or pull himself toward anything by doing so. *'Devestator:' Devestator allows Alex to shoot out over 20 tendrils from all over his body that will cause massive damage to anything they hit. Doing this will considerably damage Alex making him more (still completely capable of effectively fighting) vulnerable to any opponent of his that he didn't hit. *'Armor:' The Armor consists black plates of hardened biomass; formed all around the body. While in this form, Alex Mercer was equivalent to a humanoid tank. This ability increases damage resistance overall, at the cost of movement and the ability to glide and air dash. This ability will only hinder Mercer against Wolverine since adamantium claws will cut through it like butter. *'Shield:' Shield soaks up damage automatically until it shatters and regenerates automatically. However it's regen rate depends upon the health upgrades available. The Shield can be left activated permanently as it does not hinder mobility. Like armor, Shield will not at all protect Mercer from adamantium claws. Alexander_Mercer.png|Alex brandishing his claws alex's blade.jpg|Alex's blade Whipfist_M_1.png|Whipfist Whipfist_M_2.png|Alex does street sweeper. Where Alex extends his whipfist out and sweeps it across an area destroying whatever it hits. Screen4-1-.jpg|Alex uses musclemass to battle a super-soldier FileMercer_Hammerfist_1.png|Alex uses hammerfist P1_Alex_T_Barrage_Dev.jpg|Devestator Shield_Menu.png|Shield FileAlex_Armor_fr.png|Armor Imperative_2.png|Alex using Blade while in armor Armor.gif|The transformation X-factors Wolverine/Mercer Agility/82/95 Mercer is constantly seen flipping and jumping, manuvering around tight spaces extremely quickly, sliding, and doing that kinda stuff. Wolverine isn't quite often seen doing that. While he can jump really high, he's not one to move around tight spaces extremely quickly. Experience/100/95 Mercer has consumed hundreds, possibly thousands of people thus gaining their memories thus gaining all of their experience in anything. Wolverine has been killing people for around 200 years now. Wolverine has seen more things, fought tougher and stranger foes, and done way more then any and every man Mercer has consumed combined. Strength/85/98 Mercer has been shown capable of easily lifting up and throwing an M1 Abrams Tank which weighs over 60 tons. Wolverine can only lift 2 tons. Speed/83/90 Wolverine can probably reach speeds of around 20-30 mph. Mercer can probably run a bit faster then that. Probably 35-45 mph. Durability/98/98 Wolverine's healing factor isn't what allows him to take on foes such as Mercer. It's the combination of the healing factor and adamantium bones. The adamantium bones make it so Wolverine can only be damaged if he is hit in an area without bones, and in all of these areas, he can almost instantly heal.. Mercer without a doubt has a stronger healing factor then Wolverine considering he was able to completely regenerate through piles of biomass within minutes of a nuclear explosion. However, Wolverine's adamantium claws can cut Mercer and anything he has completely in half. It's unclear exactly how he would regenerate. Like if he would regrow almost instantly, have to consume someone, reattach, etc. But he will be almost impossible to kill. Wolverine however can certainly cut Mercer into pieces. Question is, will he be able to keep him down? Mercer was only able to regenerate that quickly after the nuclear explosion due to biomass. Will there be enough biomass for Mercer to regenerate quickly? Is there a creative way to kill Alex? If there is anything left, which there will be because Mercer can't cut his adamantium bones, Wolverine will be in fighting condition in just minutes. Fully healed in days. Mercer's healing will be slowed down if there isn't a lot of biomass in the area. Tactics/Intelligence/88/79 Wolverine is far more intelligent then he may seem. He is highly intelligent and a considerably good tactician. Wolverine is able to take in information and come up with a way to effectively fight it at an extremely quick rate. When Forge monitored Wolverine's vitals during a Danger Room training session, he reported Logan's physical and mental state as "equivalent to an Olympic-level gymnast performing a Gold-medal-winning routine whilst simultaneously beating four chess computers in his head" which gives something of an idea of the level of sophistication and tactical processing Logan is capable of utilizing while in combat. Wolverine has also been taught Sun Tzu's Art of War. Mercer is fairly intelligent. Not a genius. Brutality/92/98 Wolverine is ruthless and brutal. He kills his opponents without mercy, sometimes in fairly grusome manners. Wolverine still cares for civilians and innocent lives. Alex on the other hand kills as many civilians and lets as many die as he needs in order to accomplish his goals. He feels no remorse. No regret. No sympathy. The Plot and Things to Consider as a Result of it After countless failed attempts to kill Mercer, such as bloodtox, super-soldiers, strike teams, and many more, Blackwatch turns to the one person they know can get the job done: Wolverine. They successfully establish contact with Wolverine (through Nick Fury) and get him to agree to take out Mercer. Wolverine is briefed and given everything Blackwatch knows about Mercer. Wolverine will be aware of all of his abilities and will have the scent of infected so trying to get the jumpon Wolverine through shapeshifting will be futile. Mercer will have consumed several people who know Wolverine is being sent after him, and will know quite a bit about Wolverine the the knowledge of those he consumed. Mercer will be ready for Wolverine, and may try to take him out first. Or he may be luring Wolverine into a trap. Wolverine will not be aware for sure that Mercer knows, but will know that it is fairly likely that Mercer will know due to his consuming abilities. It should also be noted that both warriors will have complete acess to any weapon in their surroundings. This includes cars, guns, anything that could be useful in anyway at all. Notes *Votes with 4+ valid and relevant sentences count as full vote. Anything less does not count at all. *Votes for a tie counts for one vote for both warriors The Battle Manhattan, New York. Day 9 of infection. Over 49% of Manhattan population infected. My name, is Wolverine. I'm the best there is at what I do, but what I do, isn't very nice. James "Logan" "Wolverine" Howlett walked down the streets of Manhattan. Logan wore a leather jacket, a cowboy hat, and was caring a cylinder bag containing his costume. Logan wasn't very farmiliar with a virus like this. More so creatures like this. He had little to no experience dealing with zombie-like creatures. This would be a new experience for him. Logan had just been called in by General Peter Randall, the head of Blackwatch. A man determined to contain the outbreak at all costs. Logan had previously met Randall while he was working for Department H. Department H and Blackwatch were doing some Joint-Operation. Logan was headed towards a Blackwatch base to meet General Randall. The base had been destroyed just yesterday. 10 minutes later. Logan arrives at outpost. Logan entered the base. Not inside the building, but right outside it. He saw General Randall observing the area. The base was crawling with Blackwatch soldiers retrieving bodies. What was left of them at least. The site was filled with piles of rubble. It wasn't really much of a left over now. Now it was mostly rubble. Wolverine could see at least two downed helicopters, three destroyed tanks, and two destroyed APCs. He also saw what appeared to be robots. They were circular, and had green lights on them. All hovering about. A couple of them were on the ground, smashed and torn up. Like any military base most Blackwatch outposts are surrounded by a large wall. Inside the wall are several vehicles, boxes, and troops. There is also a large building where most of the people are. Helicopters often hover above them, or are in the area. Surrounding these bases are often a couple of tanks and APCs. Inside the wall there are also detectors, these detectors are specifically designed to detect Zeus. Logan approached Randall, "Looks like someone had a bad day" Logan said sardonically. "This is just the Zeus' latest attack on our bases. It happened about 4 hours ago. The fight was over in under 20 minutes. Hell it might not even be the latest. He could be attacking one of our bases right now. Or attacking us elsewhere." "Zeus?" Logan asked. "His name, is Alex Mercer. Codnamed Zeus. Mercer created the virus that caused this, and he let it loose on Manhattan. We've tried to kill him by every means possible. That's why we're turning to you, Logan. You're the best there is at what you do- and dealing with threats like Zeus is in your job description. "I want you to find and kill Mercer." A grin lit up on Logan's face "Sounds like fun...." "Here's a file on him." Logan looked up as he heard the powerful rotors of a Black Hawk Helicopter. The helicopter descended to the ground. Randall looked over at Logan "Get aboard the chopper. It's going to take you to Red Crown Command, our main base of operations. You'll be staying there until the job is done. The Next Day My name is Alex Mercer. I'm the reason for this. They call me a monster. A murderer. A terrorist. I am all these things. '' ''Not so long ago, I worked at a company called Gentek. An elite government agency, Biological Warfare Command or Blackwatch tasked Gentek to create a virus that would be codenamed Blacklight. I was the head of the team of scientists tasked with creating it. Unforutnately, me and my team were kept in the dark about its true purpose. The virus was going to be used a horrific biological weapon. Congress began investigating Gentek. I became curios, and with my sister who is an investigative reporter began investigating Gentek. I found out the terrible truth about the virus. Blackwatch began eliminating us. Blackwatch soldiers cornered me at Penn Station. In my frustration and anger I threw the sample on the floor unleashing the virus. I was shot to death by Blackwatch soldiers. 'I woke up in the morgue with no memory of my past. '' ''Now I hunt. I kill. I consume. I become. A'm gonna find out who did this to me. And A'm gonna make em' pay. What should my next fight be? What should my next fight be? Black Mask Vs. Kingpin Durge Vs. Iron Man (comics) Royce (Predators) Vs. Batman (Nolanverse) Shayeret Matkal Vs. Delta Force The Expendables Vs. The Crimson Guard (Cobra Commandos) Barracuda Vs. Deadshot Snake Eyes (RAH) Vs. Daredevil Category:Blog posts